


Prosperity More Shining [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by SinealaAfter the war is over, Toph reflects on her decisions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	Prosperity More Shining [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prosperity More Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322022) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:51
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.3 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3 (MediaFire)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3zresssezogiu4l/sineala-toph.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Prosperity More Shining_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322022)
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker)




End file.
